Shipwrecked
by Eilonwycousland
Summary: Maurevar Hawke, Bethany Hawke, and Aveline Vallen flee the blight aboard The Clara. What happens when Maurevar is caught stealing by the handsome sailor, Tristan? Will sparks fly or fizzle out between Bethany and Aveline? An exciting adventure of friendship, love, family, and betrayal on the high seas and beyond! The Way Of Thedas Universe
1. Sweet Water Kill

**Sweet Water Kill**

.

.

_"Loose lips sink ships._

_Salt sips rose hips._

_All along, it was the ocean's song_

_That called me down to listen to her"_

.

.

.

9:30 Dragon

The ship rocked violently, causing Maurevar Hawke's stomach to clench in pain. The hold stank of stale sweat, vomit, and corpses. A mother and child had starved to death a few weeks ago. The bodies were bloated and blistered, half-hidden in the shadows. Fluid oozed from the mouth and nose. The smell filled the room and Maurevar was sure she was going to vomit if they stayed cramped like this much longer. She wanted to escape to up top but the refugees weren't allowed. The captain said they'd get in the way.

Hawke stood up and mumbled to Aveline about getting some fresh air. She nudged her sleeping sister off her shoulder. Bethany yawned and moved her head over to Aveline, instead. "Be safe, Mar," she said sleepily.

"Mmm. I'll try not to fall off the boat and drown, Sister dearest," Hawke replied, whispering as so not to wake the others.

Bent over low, she slowly made her way to the ladder. Running from Templars all her life, she knew how to sneak around nearly as well as any rogue. She tip-toed up the ladder, the splintered wood pricking the skin on her hands. She lifted the hatch so a small fraction of light shined through and looked around for any of the sailors. Seeing one to the left she took a small pebble from her pocket and tossed it away from her.

The man startled at the sound. "Another damn mouse? Maker cursed things," he grumbled, moving hastily to look.

Hawke carefully snuck from her hiding place and dipped back into the shadows. She inhaled deeply, her nostril immediately filling with the salty-sweet smell of the sea air. Her belly let out a treacherous grumble, proving that one loaf of bread, split between three people, was not enough to fill her for a day.

Gathering her mana, she called up a wisp and sent it ahead to distract any sailors. Grinning mischievously to herself, Hawke crept towards the galley.

"Sneaking around up top again, Hawke?" whispered a voice in a familiar Antivan accent.

She froze momentarily before turning around, an easy smile in place. "Ah, Tristan. For a moment, I almost thought I was caught," she drawled lazily.

He smiled in return and joined her. "Well, I guess I'm not much of a seaman, letting our passengers roam the deck and knick food from our galley," he replied with a grin.

Hawke snickered. "How gracious of you to allow me such luxuries as petty theft and minor magic use."

Tristan smirked, a quick upturn of his very full lips. Hawke stared for a moment, once again drinking in the sight. He was a good-looking man: he was built well in the shoulders and his jawline was covered with a rough patch of dark black hair. His hair, the color of pure obsidian, hung lazily in his eyes which were such a dark blue they looked like the night sky. He looked like he was made of shadows.

When Hawke had first reached the port city of Gwaren with her sister and Aveline in tow, Tristan had been begging Captain Roland to hire him on. The ship was already full and her crew set up but Tristan had been insistent. He even offered to work for a smaller pay than the others. _Poor bugger. Probably just wanted to escape a blight-ridden Ferelden and return to Antiva._

Aveline had done a little convincing of her own, mostly with glaring and flexing her sword arm, and got them passage on The Clara as well. Hating being cramped down below with so many strangers, it wasn't long before Mar snuck out and was quickly caught by the rookie sailor as she called up a wisp. She was surprised but grateful for his promise to keep her secrets and found herself sneaking out, in part, to see him.

"If I ousted you now, who knows what sort of dangerous blood magic you might do in retaliation? I wouldn't want to become your first victim, would I?" he teased lightly, his thick accent sending shivers down her spine. Mar had a weak spot for a pretty face and smooth accent.

Hawke smiled and pressed a finger to her lips as she silently pushed the galley door open. Tristan kept a look-out as she quickly nicked a flask of water, a half loaf of moldy bread, and a bit of salted meat. Satisfied with her finds she snuck back to where Tristan was waiting.

He winked at her when she arrived and they both slipped back into the shadows together. "The way you sneak about, I'd almost think you were more than a rookie sailor," she said.

Tristan stopped from a moment and looked at her quizzically. "And what else would I be, Lady Hawke?" he asked mischievously.

Maurevar pouted her lips and faked an innocent look. "Hmm, I don't know. Maybe you're one of the infamous Antivan Crows on a mission?"

Tristan chuckled and shook his head gaily. "Ah, what a sad mission this is: spying a ship full of Ferelden farmers fleeing the Blight." He reached down and lifted the hatch for her. "Don't let any of the other passengers see your goods. I'd hate to have to rescue you from a horde of hungry peasants," he said with a lavish bow.

As Hawke nudged her sister and Aveline awake she thought of Tristan and what his plans would be when they docked in Kirkwall. She knew it was folly to think he might follow them; since she and her sister were apostates they would constantly be on the run. She handed out the ill-gotten food and sighed to herself. Such was the life of any mage born who chose to remain free. A Circle would be too dangerous from someone with Bethany's special skill and Hawke valued her ability to roam. It was a shame though: Tristan had such a rugged handsomeness to him. At least she had a friend aboard ship.

* * *

Ok so if there is anything that might seem strange or out of place please trust me that all will be revealed in due time. There is a purpose for everything thats happening if it might not seem that way just yet.

The ship they are currently has its design based on a Caravel which is a ship from the Late Middle Ages. (The caravel was a ship developed by the Portuguese and used from the 15th century on for oceanic exploration voyages. The most famous examples of caravels were the _Niña_ and the _Pinta_.) I thought it would be the best design for a long voyage carrying a fair amount of people. I spent many, many hours researching ship designs and ship parts to make it as accurate as possible. I debated using a Birlinn (oar type ship) or a Carrack instead (like the Santa Maria) but decided that a slightly smaller ship design with a wind sail would be better suited for this story especially considering by the time Mar and company arrive in Gwaren most of the ships are already gone. This is quite literally their last chance of escaping.

Please review! I love hearing all feedback and constructive criticism helps me to improve!


	2. Sunshine

Sunshine

.

.

.

Bethany shifted quietly beside Aveline. It was midday but she couldn't see the sun. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine what the sun felt like again, beating down so hot on her fair skin. Maker, she wanted to see daylight again instead of being trapped in this cursed hold with a hundred other sweaty, angry passengers. She wasn't even sure she could call them passengers, they felt more like prisoners. They were given nothing but stale bread and water all day and no one was allowed on the main deck. It was cramped and noisy and Bethany hated it. She envied Mar. She was daring enough to sneak around like a rogue, stealing food and water.

She heard Aveline grunt next to her. "You're awake now, Bethany? My shoulder's gone numb from you sleeping on it."

Bethany mumbled an apology to the warrior and moved over an inch to give her some more space. She didn't know what to make of the ginger-haired woman next to her. Her husband had been a Templar and she was a warrior of the King's army. Aveline should want to turn her in but she had sworn she would not reveal that the Hawke sisters were mages. She was stoic but loyal and Bethany was grateful to have her around. She knew Mar would protect her but she also knew Mar would get them into trouble, sooner or later. Aveline was the type of person who would hopefully guide Mar to be more cautious. Bethany almost laughed out loud at the thought of her bold and reckless sister taking any sort of precaution.

Bethany sighed. She was tired, having been tormented by horrible dreams all night, but she was afraid to try to nap. She shivered, thinking of the demons that had haunted her dreams last night. They were always there, waiting for her to sleep. Whispering to her about deals and how they could rule all of Thedas together. She didn't want that, though. She just wanted a quiet life with her family. A quiet life without magic. Fat lot of chance that had of ever happening. She was stuck with her magic, whether she liked it or not. All she could do was only do good things with her magic and fight the demons with every bit of strength she had. That's why she took up healing, like her father. She would only heal people and never harm them. She had promised her father and Bethany always kept her promises. It didn't matter what special abilities the Maker had cursed her with. She was determined to do good.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder and handed her the day's ration: a half-rotten apple, half a loaf of moldy bread, and a small flask of water. She sighed and passed it on to Aveline; she wasn't feeling very hungry anyway. Aveline shook her head ruefully at the meager ration and bit cautiously into the apple. Her face quickly twisted into a grimace and Bethany could tell she was trying not to spit out the food.

Aveline swallowed the bite of apple and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Flames. This is ridiculous. They can't really expect us to stay in this stinking hold all the time, can they?" she grumbled. "I'm going to try to talk with the Captain. Where is that sister of yours?"

Bethany shook her head and looked around, searching the crowd for Mar. "I don't see her anywhere. I wonder if she's with that sailor, again." Bethany furrowed her brow in worry. Something about Tristan seemed off, somehow, to Bethany. She didn't trust him. She tried to tell her sister but Mar just told her she had it under control. Mar was smitten by his good looks but Bethany wasn't fooled. That man was hiding something, she just didn't know what.

Aveline stood up and tried to stretch, bumping her head on a low beam. She scowled and rubbed her head. "You coming along, Bethany? Maybe if we offer to work they'll let us some freedom."

Bethany sighed and nodded as she slowly got to her feet. She trusted Aveline to not make trouble and maybe gain them something in the process. Quietly, she walked behind the taller woman and her thoughts drifted to Carver. He had abandoned them to become a Grey Warden and now he was probably dead with all the other Wardens at Ostagar. If he had survived, why didn't he come to them? Why didn't he warn them? They waited so long for him to return, too long in fact. If they hadn't waited then maybe they wouldn't have ran into the ogre. Bethany felt tears welling up in her eyes and blinked them back. She knew her mother wouldn't want her to cry forever over her death and now Leandra could be with her husband, again. Now, at least, her father wouldn't be lonely. Leandra would be glad to be by Malcolm's side again; she'd been depressed ever since he had died a year ago.

Bethany shook her head to clear her troubled mind. She followed behind Aveline as they climbed the rickety ladder that led to the main deck. Bethany smiled as the sun hit her face; it had been weeks since she had seen sunshine. She looked around at the men; they were all young and more than a bit grimy. She tried not to grimace as they leered at her and whistled as she walked by. She heard Aveline growl as the older woman grabbed her wrist and pulled her along. Bethany ducked her head, her pale cheeks turning a delicate shade of pink as she let Aveline lead her to the Captain's quarters.

"Sailors are nothing but trouble, Bethany. Be wary of them," Aveline said as she rapped her knuckles on the oak door.

Bethany nodded and straightened her dress robes. They were made to seem like a normal dress but had hardened leather hidden underneath the dark crimson fabric. "Thank you for protecting me, Aveline. You're very kind."

Aveline just grunted in reply as Captain Roland opened his doors. He glared at the two of them and Bethany gulped. The Captain was a very gruff man and older than the rest of his crew. His dark gray beard had bits of food clinging to it and his blue eyes were watery and beady, like a rat. He scared Bethany but Aveline was much braver. Bethany was certain nothing could frighten the bold warrior.

Captain Roland scratched his arse and continued to glare. "What in blazes do ye want? Yer suppose ta be down in the hold with the others. Or did ye come ter check on that friend of yers?"

Bethany's eyes widened in fear. "Friend? You mean my sister? Where is Maurevar?"

A hand gently touched her shoulder as a voice spoke from behind. "She was caught this morning. She's being... taught a lesson." The last three words were said with a bit of growl, like the speaker was angry with what the lesson was.

Bethany spun around and looked the man in the eye: it was Tristan, the sailor Mar was so smitten with. "I want to see my sister!" she shouted, fear making her voice tremble.

Tristan glared at the captain a moment before looking down at Bethany Hawke. The poor girl couldn't be more than nineteen. Her large, amber-colored eyes were tear-filled and her round face was pinched with worry. The other girl, Aveline something or another, reached forward and placed a calm hand on Bethany's shoulder. Her gaze was calm but Tristan could see the barest hint of worry in the girl's eyes. Her dull orange hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and her green eyes stood out against the brown freckles that dotted her face. "Come with me. I'll show you what they've done to her," Tristan said.

He turned abruptly away and went to the stern of the ship. His dark hair blew in the wind and his fists were clenched tightly together. Tristan prided himself on being a calm and rational man but now his chest burned with irrational anger. It didn't take long for them to reach where they had tied Maurevar Hawke. He heard Bethany scream as she pushed past him, running towards the woman they had tied up against the flag pole. Her shirt had been ripped off; the only thing keeping her decent was the breast band she word. Her back was covered in angry red lines from a whip and blisters were starting to form from the hot sun beating down on her bare skin for hours. There was spit matted in her short, light brown hair from crude sailors passing by.

Tristan watched as Bethany gently touched her sister's face, tears flowing freely down her face. Mar looked up at her sister and attempted a weak smile. "Don't cry, Bethany. I'll be right as rain as soon as they untie me," Mar whispered.

Aveline let out a low growl from behind him. "This- this is inhuman! I won't let it stand!" Aveline walked over to Hawke and used her dagger to cut the ropes that bound her. "Can you stand, Hawke, or should I carry you?" she asked.

Mar's lip turned up in a slight smile as she held onto her sister's arm. "I can stand, Aveline. Thanks."

"Whaddo' you lot think yer doin? This is my ship! That wench earned her punishment, she did!" Captain Roland said, stomping over and standing toe-to-toe with Aveline.

Aveline's eyes blazed with fury. "Listen here, little man. No one treats my friends like this. If you want her to pay for her supposed crimes then put her to work. A few days of hard labor is a fitting punishment for sneaking about your damned ship."

Roland's pupils widened and he shoved Aveline, hard. "Ye don't tell me what ter do on my ship, lassie!"

Tristan quickly stepped between the two before a fight started. He glared at Captain Roland. "You might want to do as this girl suggests, Captain," he said, voice low, as he fingered a small charm that hung around his neck. The captain blinked a few times, staring at the amulet, before turning away.

"Fine. You deal with them, then," he replied as he walked away.

Tristan glanced back at Bethany. "Get yourselves back down in the hold. I'll come for you in a few hours after she's been healed," he said and followed after the captain.


	3. Pound of Flesh

A/N: On my HC colors for mage spells – dark blue is for water/ice, red is for fire, medium brown is for earth, and mustard yellow is for wind-type. Healing spells are based on each individual mage. Melina Amell's healing spells are pale blue, Bethany Hawke's are bright pink, Anders' are pear green, and Wynne's are pastel yellow.

.

.

Pound of Flesh

.

.

.

Bright pink light encased Maurevar as Bethany chanted a healing spell in a hidden corner of the hold. The ragged cuts on Hawke's back knitted themselves back together, the heat blisters melted away, and the ugly purple bruises disappeared as the blood capillaries reformed. Aveline soaked a cloth in some water from the flask and tried to rub some of the spit out of the mage's short hair. She struggled to hold back the anger she felt at her friend's mistreatment. They hadn't known each other long but the Hawke sisters had saved her life. Hawke had insisted they take her with them when they escaped Lothering. The witch, Flemeth, had told her no- but Hawke was determined. Flemeth had said something about fate only needing the two sisters but Hawke wouldn't leave Aveline behind so she was forced to agree. And for that, Aveline was grateful. They had even been kind to her when Wesley had died. He had used the last of his strength trying to save Leandra Hawke but, in the end, they had both died at the hands of the ogre. And it was Aveline's fault.

Aveline shoved the guilt deeper. She knew she should have saved him but there was no changing the past. What was done was done and she had to move on. There was no use wallowing in self-pity and grief. Aveline watched as Bethany held her sister's hand, fear and worry in her eyes. Aveline had never met anyone like Bethany Hawke. She had a gentle soul and an open heart. Wesley would have said she wore her emotions on her sleeve. She seemed the sort to be easily spooked but held her ground when the moment called for it. She hadn't even cried more than a few tears when her mother died. Aveline found herself feeling very protective of the girl. Even more so than she did with her late husband.

Bethany finished her healing spell and looked up towards Aveline; the warrior's face was cast in shadows but Bethany could see her brow furrowed in either worry or anger. Bethany blushed and felt grateful it was so dark down in the hold. Aveline wasn't a picture of typical feminine beauty but her strong jaw and blazing green eyes were memorizing. She had the cutest line of freckles along her cheekbones, though Bethany would never dare to use the word cute to Aveline. She had a feeling she wouldn't like it much.

Bethany looked back down at Mar and brushed some of the hair out her face. "This is why you should be more careful. Mar. I don't want to lose you, too," she whispered.

Mar grinned and batted Bethany's hand away. "I'm fine, Beth. You healed me up , right?"

Aveline scowled and leaned against the wall. "What if we hadn't found you? Your sister is right, you need to be more careful, Hawke."

Hawke rolled her eyes and shifted into a more comfortable position. "You sound like my brother. Relax, Tristan wouldn't have let me come to any serious harm." Her tone was light and carefree, as if it really didn't matter to her.

"That is a foolish sentiment. You barely know the man," Aveline stated flatly. She didn't understand how Hawke could be so cavalier when she had just been tortured. If it had been her, she would be seething with anger right now.

Hawke looked up at Aveline and quirked an eyebrow up. "I barely know you as well, but I trust you. Besides, Roland had his pound of flesh. I doubt we'll have to worry about him again."

"You should listen to your friends, Maurevar. The Captain is not so easily satisfied," a voice said from the shadows.

Mar smiled, the accent telling her who the speaker was. "What more could he possibly want, Tristan?"

Tristan stepped closer to the small group. "Your sister, for one thing."

Hawke's eyes filled with fear at his words. "Bethany? What does he want with her?"

Tristan glanced at the mage in question before answering. "She's a pretty little thing, what do you think he wants with her?"

Aveline growled low and stepped in front of Bethany. "Let him try to take Bethany. So long as I draw breath, he won't lay a finger on her."

Bethany blushed as she heard Aveline speak, pleased that the strong warrior would be so protective of her. She could feel herself growing more attracted to her even though she knew Aveline would say the same of anyone. It was folly to think she might be special to Aveline, in some way.

Tristan smirked and shook his head. "You alone would take on an entire ship of sailors? That is a foolish sentiment, indeed. You needn't worry though. I have convinced the Captain that such an endeavor would only bring about chaos on his ship."

Aveline loosened her aggressive stance. "Then what does he want, instead?"

"Smart question. The three of you are to report topside tomorrow. You will take on the harder tasks and work off the debt. If you fail in anyway, he'll take Bethany as his own. When he's finished with her, she'll be tossed overboard." Tristan looked pointedly at Maurevar as he spoke, figuring the girl would probably have more than a few things to say in response.

Mar chewed the inside of her cheek thoughtfully. "Well, I'll not let them take my sister. So, I suppose working for this disgusting prig of a man is our only option left," she replied with a sigh.

She felt a spark of anger growing inside her, but it wasn't directed at Captain Roland. Instead, she was furious with herself for letting her problems affect Bethany in such a way. Beth was the only family she had left, now. Carver had left them to seek his own glory. Both their parents were now dead. She had to protect her, no matter what. She'd do anything, even if it meant selling herself into servitude to keep Bethany safe. She would do whatever tasks the Captain wanted. Nothing would get in the way of protecting her sister.


End file.
